


Anon's Metonic Art

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Fanart, M/M, metonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is what it says on the tin- art I make for the Metonic ship!! Expect drawings from my fics as well as drawings I do of scenes from other people's fanfiction, and sometimes just random Metonic drawings.Updates will be random, cause schedule? Schedule and I broke up last year.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Werehog, Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Metonic Cycle's Fanfics





	1. Shard the Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog: "Broken Pieces" ~ Another Metonic Fic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This first drawing is for my "Broken Pieces" oneshot in my fanfic series "Another Metonic Fic Collection". Hope ya like it!


	2. Neo Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog: "Metonic Ship Week 2018- Kiss" by TheEnigmaMachine and TheClarityOrganism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the AO3 fanfic "Metonic Ship Week 2018- Kiss" by TheEnigmaMachine and TheClarityOrganism! 
> 
> Link to fic (READ IT. It's AMAZING!!!):
> 
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108928>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could've made the water and Mets' armour shinier, but I'm still happy with the results.


End file.
